Modern enterprise-class computing systems, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems, are highly capable of performing processing functions for many organizations. However, for many different reasons user interaction with such systems has generally required users to at least be connected to a particular network or utilize a thick-client application. Thus, despite the modem-nature of enterprise-class computing systems, users have not been able to interact with these systems according to modem application delivery models, such as through apps delivered via one or both of a web browser and device apps, such as an app that executes on a smartphone-type device.
However, even when users are able to interact with such enterprise-class computing systems, functionality is delivered at the client-level, whether that is through a web browser, a thick client application, or device app. This has resulted in a duplication of functionality that previously existed in a backend portion of the enterprise-class system. Such duplication is also compounded when the functionality is delivered to multiple client-types. Duplication of functionality is expensive and time consuming not only in development, but also in maintenance as anytime a functional change or fix is made, the functional change or fix must be replicated and deployed for each supported client-type.